My Lovely Bodyguard
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Yukine sebal dengan kehidupannya yang tak jauh dari orang jahat—menjadi incaran banyak orang karena harta. Namun Yukine lebih sebal lagi—karena ayah dan ibunya tiba-tiba menunjuk Yato, sang tetangga yang menyebalkan, menjadi Bodyguardnya. / YatoxYukine / AU


"Jadi, Yukine—sebagai solusi dari banyaknya orang jahat yang selalu mengincarmu selama ini, ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan seorang bodyguard untukmu."

Malam yang tenang dan damai—sebuah pembicaraan kecil dibuka oleh kedua orangtua Yukine di ruang makan. Wajah mereka tersenyum penuh arti, dan aura mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa 'kau akan menderita setelah ini'. Rasa curiga terbangun semakin besar di dalam diri lelaki dengan manik oranye tersebut. Jangan bilang...

"—Ya, kami menyewa Yato-kun untuk jadi bodyguardmu!"

. . . . . . . . .

"...NGGA MAUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

_**『**__**My Lovely Bodyguard**__**』**_

_**Day 1: 5 yen untuk jadi Bodyguard**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_._

_Noragami—__**Adachitoka**_

.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Menjadi anak yang terlahir di keluarga kaya raya itu—tidak terlihat menyenangkan seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan.

Dikelilingi hidup mewah dan uang, ataupun bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau mau—itu semua bahkan tak akan bisa menjadi definisi dari 'kebahagiaan' untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki kehidupan lebih dari cukup—ada positif, ada negatif. Setiap hal yang menurutmu menyenangkan, pasti memiliki sisi buruknya juga.

Yukine—Yukine Shirou. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Kedua orangtuanya begitu terkenal di dunia bisnis; dan lelaki berumur empat belas tahun itu menjadi anak mereka satu-satunya yang selalu disebut sebagai 'harapan'—penerus dari usaha besar milik mereka. Dan ya, dibanjiri harta dan juga dilabeli status tinggi—ia menjadi incaran banyak orang jahat yang menginginkan harta.

Yukine sudah lelah menghitung akan berapa banyak orangtuanya sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk menebus dirinya—ketika ada orang jahat yang berhasil membawa paksa dirinya entah kemana. Yukine juga sudah lelah, menghitung berapa kali polisi sudah bertatap muka dengannya. Yukine bahkan sudah lelah—menghitung berapa kali dirinya harus berlari kabur ketika orang-orang jahat tersebut hendak menyerangnya.

Kesal—ya, tentu saja Yukine kesal. Maka dari itu ia lebih sering menyendiri dimanapun ia berada; curiga kepada setiap mahluk yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja mereka semua orang jahat—mungkin saja mereka semua berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku. Orang yang ia percaya hanya ada tiga; Ayah dan Ibunya, teman baiknya yang bernama Hiyori Iki,

..Dan satu orang lagi..

"—Tetangga baru?" Yukine menarik satu alisnya ke atas ketika seseorang tiba-tiba bertamu ke rumahnya; dan ia menyadari kehadiran beberapa mobil truk pengangkut barang yang terparkir di sebelah rumahnya—di sebuah apartemen kecil yang bobrok.

"Iya! Perkenalkan, namaku Yato! Aku melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan bayaran lima yen—jadi kalau kau butuh aku, silahkan hubungi aku kapanpun juga!"

Yukine menatap Yato dari atas sampai bawah—Apa-apaan jersey dekil itu, dan—ew, ia memakai kain kotor yang dilingkarkan ke lehernya—mencurigakan. Huh, modus. Meskipun tidak terlihat jahat dan tersenyum manis seperti itu—curiga tetap saja perlu.

..Eh, tapi—

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk bayaran senilai lima yen?"

"—Iya, itulah pekerjaanku~"

"Aku akan memberikanmu lima yen," Yukine merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil beberapa koin—dicarinya koin nominal lima yen diantara koin-koin lainnya yang bercampur. "Dan jawab pertanyaanku setelah kau menerima uang ini."

Meskipun melempar tatapan penuh tanya untuk beberapa saat—lelaki bernama Yato tersebut mengulurkan tangannya; menerima koin lima yen yang jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya. Iris birunya yang menyala kini bertatapan dengan oranye di hadapannya—si bocah berumur empat belas tahun yang tak terlihat ramah.

"...Dan pertanyaanmu itu...?"

"—Apakah kau memiliki niat jahat kepadaku?"

Kedua mata Yato berkedip dua kali; sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan aneh dari bocah di hadapannya.

"—Tidak."

—Mungkin bodoh untuk mempercayai seseorang hanya karena kau memberinya lima yen; tapi di saat itu juga, Yukine tak merasa bahwa orang bernama Yato ini berbohong kepadanya.

"..Aku pegang ucapanmu, tetangga dekil."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari dimana Yato menjadi tetangga baru Yukine—tetangga yang menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang. Tak lupa juga; ia berisik minta ampun. Namun kedua orangtua Yukine dengan mudah bersikap ramah dan terbuka terhadapnya—mungkin mereka berdua juga entah kenapa mempercayai Yato sebagai orang yang tidak jahat.

Namun Yukine tetap saja sebal kepadanya. Bayangkan—lelaki itu terkadang menyusup masuk ke kamar Yukine untuk mengajaknya bermain _game_, dan kadang lelaki itu seenaknya menyeret Yukine untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di kota—sok akrab, singkatnya.

Sok akrab, menyebalkan, berisik. Tiga kombinasi tepat untuk membuat kepala Yukine pening.

Dan tepat di hari ini, dua bulan dimana Yato menjadi tetangga sebelahnya—adalah hari dimana Yukine betul-betul menyesal karena sudah berkenalan dengannya. Harusnya ia usir saja Yato ketika memperkenalkan diri waktu itu; atau ia bisa pura-pura tidak ada di rumah dan tidak membukakan pintunya.

Karena—ya, orangtuanya dengan enteng mengangkat Yato sebagai _Bodyguard_—dengan bayaran lima yen, tentunya. Namun lima yen tersebut akan diberikan setiap hari, dan ada bonus makan pagi-siang-malam gratis dari keluarga Shirou yang kaya raya dan baik hati.

Yukine semakin pening.

Mengambil ponsel _touchscreen _miliknya dari dalam kantong kemeja, Yukine memencet beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol '_call'_—membiarkan nada sambung terdengar seraya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bernomor '10' yang sudah sedikit rusak. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat dari dalam ruangan—bersamaan dengan nada sambung teleponnya yang kini berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara seseorang.

"—Ya, Halo! Yato disini~ ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Satu matanya berkedut; ingin sekali Yukine menginjak-injak lelaki di hadapannya ini sampai ia berubah menjadi dendeng manusia. Dengan dahi penuh kerutan dan juga wajah yang betul-betul tidak bersahabat—Yukine merespon pertanyaan lelaki dengan surai biru tua di hadapannya.

"Yato—aku tepat berada di depanmu; kau tidak perlu menjawabnya lewat telepon. Aku hanya menekan tombol telepon untuk memberitahu bahwa aku ada di depan rumahmu."

"Aaah, begitu ya? Baiklah, baiklah~" lelaki yang disapa sebagai Yato tersebut menekan tombol _end call _di ponselnya. "—Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini, Yukine-kun?"

"Apa-apaan ' _-kun' _di akhir namaku itu, biasanya kau memanggilku 'Yukine'."

"Aah, tapi sekarang kau adalah klienku! Aku adalah _Bodyguard_mu, ingat?"

Ah—benar juga. Seketika Yukine teringat akan apa tujuannya pergi ke rumah teman tetangga sebelahnya yang begitu menyebalkan itu. Iris oranye miliknya seketika memicing tajam; dan tujuan dari tatapan mematikannya tersebut adalah sang _Bodyguard _dadakan yang kini sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Nah, iya, itu! Dengar ya—aku tidak mau kau menjadi penjagaku! Aku bisa mengurus dan menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau sering diculik dan hampir diserang oleh orang jahat?" Yato kembali merespon dengan pertanyaan; dan wajahnya yang masih menatap Yukine dengan polos itu malah membuat Yukine semakin kesal.

"I.. Itu bukan urusanmu!" Warna merah samar menghiasi kulit putihnya; dan Yukine kembali dengan argumennya. "Pokoknya, aku tidak butuh _Bodyguard _yang menyebalkan, berisik, dan sok akrab sepertimu!"

'**Menyebalkan, berisik, sok akrab'**—tiga tombak imajiner terlihat menusuk Yato tepat di dada. Bocah di hadapannya memang paling pandai bermulut tajam; kata-katanya selalu menusuk dan tidak pernah disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Y—yaah, maaf saja ya, Yu-ki-ne-**KUN**...aku sudah menerima bayaran dari orangtuamu, jadi aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku." Yato mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa karena kata-kata Yukine; dan balasan yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah menekankan embel-embel –_kun _di akhir nama bocah tersebut. "Dan sekalinya aku sudah menerima bayaran—aku tidak akan mundur. Karena tidak baik jika kau kabur dari pekerjaan setelah kau menerima bayaran."

"—Hah, bayaranmu sampai hari ini baru 20 yen, bukan? Uang dengan jumlah segitu bukan masalah untuk kami!"

Yukine tanpa sadar membuat suaranya terlalu lantang; beberapa orang yang berlalu di jalanan kini menatap dirinya dan Yato di lantai dua—sementara suaranya tadi membuat tenaganya terkuras, kini ia mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dan Yato—hanya menatap Yukine tanpa ragu; seolah kata-kata Yukine tadi tidak menyakitinya sama sekali.

"..Bukan masalah banyak atau tidaknya jumlah uang tersebut," Yato memberikan jawaban, "...Namun, rasa percaya kedua orangtuamu kepadaku—kepercayaan mereka kepadaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang mereka berikan. Itulah yang ingin aku jaga dengan baik."

—_Dan sekali lagi.._

"Sampai besok, Yukine-kun."

_Yukine harus mengakui bahwa kehadiran Yato tidak bisa ditolak olehnya._

"...Sial.."

_._

_._

_._

Bulan april. Musim semi, bunga Sakura mekar—tahun ajaran baru.

Yukine dengan suksesnya naik ke tahapan yang lebih tinggi—bangku kelas dua SMP akan segera ia nikmati tidak lama lagi. Ia tak yakin akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas barunya nanti—tapi, tak apalah. Memiliki Hiyori saja sudah cukup baginya—sang kakak kelas yang baik hati dan mau berteman dengannya. Meski mereka jarang bertemu karena perbedaan kelas, setidaknya mereka makan siang bersama.

...Oh, dan kali ini.. mungkin makan siang tidak akan dilewati oleh Yukine dan Hiyori saja.

"Selamat pagi, Yukine-kun! Oh—dan... siapa lelaki di sampingmu itu?"

Sekali lagi—satu matanya berkedut kesal.

"Oh, kau ini bicara apa, Hiyori? Aku pergi sendirian kok—tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahku."

"HEY! Kau tidak sopan! Aku ada disini, tahu! Di sampingmu, di samping—BFF!" Satu telapak tangan Yukine dengan indahnya mendarat di wajah Yato.

"BERISIK! Aku 'kan sudah bilang kau tak usah mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah! Kau ini orang luar—nanti malah kau yang dicurigai, bodoh!"

"Orang luar? HAH! Maaf saja, Yukine-kun—tapi ayah dan ibumu juga sudah berbaik hati membiayai diriku untuk masuk sekolah ini. Untuk menjagamu, tentunya!"

"MASA BODOH! Aku—hah, tunggu, apa?"

. . . . . .

Kali ini, matanya tak berkedut—tapi kedua iris oranye miliknya kini membesar layaknya bola tenis—dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, siap untuk mengeluarkan sejuta protes terhadap perlakuan seenaknya Yato dan kedua orangtuanya tercinta.

"—HAAAH?!"

"Eh.. jadi murid baru, ya?" Hiyori—dengan sifat ramahnya yang alami mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Iki Hiyori. Namamu siapa? Ada di kelas berapa?"

Dan Yukine seketika memicing tajam ke arah tangan yang Hiyori ulurkan—dengan cepat, ia menarik telapak tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya dari Yato.

Sebal—entah kenapa, rasanya... menyebalkan.

Eh, bukan! — "Hiyori, dia itu penuh kuman dan bakteri, jangan bersalaman sembarangan dengannya!"

"Eh?"

"Tidak sopan! Aku mandi setiap hari, asal kau tahu!" Yato memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit—lagi-lagi tertusuk tombak imajiner. "...Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku memiliki aroma yang enak untuk dicium eh, Yu-ki-ne-kun~? Ingat, di saat kita berdua—"

"—JANGAN MENGARANG CERITA!"

"Aku tidak mengarang! Kau ingat, waktu itu—"

"HENTIKAN!"

—Dan sementara perdebatan berlanjut; gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua tiba-tiba tertawa kecil; satu telapak tangannya dipakai untuk menahan surai panjangnya yang tertiup angin agar tak berantakan, dan satu buah kesimpulan bodoh terbentuk di benaknya—

"...Oh, jadi dia itu kekasihmu, Yukine-kun?"

. . . . . . .

Hening.

"Hi... HIYORI, KAU SALAH PA—"

"Ooh! Pantas saja kalian akrab sekali! tidak apa-apa, Yukine-kun, aku mengerti, kok. Maaf ya.. tadi aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bersalaman, kok."

"—BUKAN, BUKAN! Dia hanya _Bodyguard! _Dia hanya _Bo_—"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Sampai nanti, Yukine-kun! Dan salam kenal, Yato-kun!"

"Salam kenal Hiyori, dan sampai jumpa~" Yato melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar—satu tangannya dilingkarkan pada bahu Yukine tanpa rasa dosa. "...Dan mohon bantuannya, Yu-ki-ne-kun. Perlukah aku memanggilmu 'sayang' agar Hiyori tidak curiga?"

—Bulan April. Musim semi, bunga Sakura mekar—

"—JAUH-JAUH DARIKUUUUUU!"

—Dan mungkin juga, waktu dimana ada perubahan kecil pada kehidupan dan perasaan seorang Yukine.

_Ya_—_benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
